Behind Closed Doors
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Carter and Lucy get married Secretly
1. part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Behind Closed Doors, part one, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Authors Note: This fiction places during summer of 1999 when officially Lucy is not a medical student as she is one her summer holidays.**

John rushed out of the hospital as fast as he could once his shift was over. He had been distracted all day and the staff in the ER had noticed. He just couldn't get his mind off of Lucy. She hadn't come in the hospital today because the medical school had broken up for the summer holiday. Yesterday when she said her good byes to the ER staff for the holidays, he didn't think he would of missed her as much as he did. This morning an hour within his shift he realised he couldn't not see her for 3 full months. And at the same time he understood why, he was in love with her; she was the reason he broke up with Roxanne. And when he did break up with Roxanne he convinced himself it wasn't because he and Lucy had kissed in exam 6 and now he knew it was the reason. Ever since they kissed he was happy, he believed it was because he had finally got ridden of Roxanne. After the break up with Roxanne he told himself he would date people he liked. This morning he remembered he had said to himself he would say yes to women if they asked him on a date, then remembered 6 women since his break up had asked him out, but he said no to all of them. This plagued his mind most of the morning why he had said no, and then it hit him. He didn't need to say yes he was happy every morning realising that in a couple of hours he would be seeing Lucy. John knew then Lucy was the one he wanted to be with, and the rest of the day he tried to find a reason why he could go round hers and see her. But his mind came up blank, but he needed to see her, so he told himself he go and tell her how he felt.

John pulled up in his jeep just outside her new apartment; he turned off the engine and just sat there for a while. He was started to think if this was a good idea, he convinced himself it was. Before getting out of his jeep he breathed in deeply then slowly let it out again. As he stepped out of the jeep his legs felt all weak, and he nearly jumped back into the jeep and drove home. But he slowly climbed up the steps to the front door of the apartment building. He pushed the button on the COM that said L. Knight; it was some time before her voice echoed out of the coms speakers.  

"Hello," "Hi Luce," "Carter, wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon, miss me that much." John breathed in deeply again, she always knew what was on his mind. "Sort of, Can I come up." "Yeah hang on I will have to come down for you?? The electronic doors are not working right now." "Okay see you in a minute."

John took in another deep breath; if he didn't calm down soon he would have an anxiety attack. John noticed the lights on in the hallway came on, then a few seconds later Lucy walked towards the door. Under his breathe John whispered, 'what the hell are you doing, John she's your med student.' Then he heard a little voice from the back of his mind said, 'No she's not, is she working at the hospital right now, No she's on holiday meaning not at medical school. So she isn't a med student right now!' He agreed with the statement his conscience had just given him and was ready to tell Lucy. Lucy opened the door and spoke immediately,

          "Sorry for making you wait, I had to put on some shoes." "Don't worry, I hadn't really noticed." Then he smiled he was unable to tear his eyes from hers, which made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Okay, then Carter, we better get in, before I freeze to death." "Luce, its not that cold." "I know but I think I'm coming down with something I've been feeling cold all day!" She said as she walked into the apartment followed closely by John. "Oh I hope not, I don't want to see you being admitted into hospital for being too ill." Lucy turned and glared at John, "Sorry I Spoke" John said in defence from the look she had given him. 

Lucy opened her door and dropped her keys on a small table by the door, "Make yourself at home, do you want some coffee," "Yeah thanks that be great." "Okay then," Lucy walked to the kitchen and John made his way to the couch. "So," Lucy shouted from the kitchen, "Was there a reason you came to visit?" "Yeah, I needed someone to talk to." "And you came to me, why not someone from the ER you have known for years, like Dr Greene." "Believe me, he wouldn't understand!" Lucy poked her head round the corner of the kitchen and looked at John. "And I would?" "Yes and anyway Luce I value your opinion." Lucy quickly picked up the mugs of coffee and walked into the living room, she handed him a mug, and said, "Do you really value my opinion?" "Luce, I value it a lot more then you think!" Lucy finally sat down into the chair opposite to John, "So, what is it?" John held his mug with both hands and looked down to look at the black liquid within the mug, without looking up at Lucy he spoke, "I have found myself in a tricky situation, I've fallen for someone, and its someone I'm forbidden to form a relationship with."

Lucy was a little taken back by the information that he just given her. He had fallen in love and she wanted to cry, she had always had a crush on John, and maybe once she graduated they would have been able to date each other. But she couldn't let him see how she felt; he needed her advice and she was determined to give it to him, no matter what she was like after. 

"So, does she feel the same?" John looked up from his mug, he though he noticed some sadness in her voice, but she looked fine. "I don't know, I haven't told her." "You haven't, you never find out how she feels until you tell her." "I know, and that's not the tricky part of the situation, telling her will be simple." Lucy knew then she worked at the hospital most probably in the ER. "She works in the ER doesn't she?" John differently noticed Lucy wasn't happy about this discussion, he smiled but he tried hard to hold it back, he knew then she felt the same way about him, as he did her. "Sometimes, but that's not the tricky part!" Lucy became confused. "Then what is it?" "I love her with the whole of my heart and she hasn't been around lately that much, and I miss her dreadfully. And it's effecting my work, I can't image a life without her Lucy." 'Oh My God' Lucy thought 'he wants to marry her, oh please god don't let this be the tricky part.' "Are you saying, John you want to marry her? You haven't even been on a date! No even worst she doesn't even know how you feel!" Lucy said in a raised tone. 'She was obviously hurting,' thought John, 'She never raised her voice like that unless someone hurt her feelings. He needed to break it to her soon that he was talking about her. "Yes, Lucy I do want to marry her." Lucy now who was standing slowly sat back down, and he could see by her face the exact moment what he said, broke her heart. She obviously didn't realised it was her, he hated himself for what he just done to Lucy; it broke his heart to see her like this. He walked over to Lucy and bent down in front of her, "Lucy, you okay? You look ill!" "No John just surprised." "Okay the rest of the answer to your question is?" She looked at him to say, please no more, but he continued. "No we haven't been on a date, but she my best friend and we know each other better then any girlfriend or boyfriend would. And Lucy your wrong, she does know how I feel!" Lucy looked at him confused, "But you said…" "I know what I said, she didn't know how I felt, but she does now Lucy!" 

Lucy looked straight into John's eyes to see if what he just said was true, that it was her they talked about. And she started to cry from happiness, as she could tell he told her the truth. 

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry I told you like this but I didn't know how to tell you. And a minute ago then I said I wanted to marry you and you didn't know I was talking about you, the way I hurt you, really hurt me as well." Lucy stopped crying, "John shut up," She leaned over and kissed him, then they broke apart she said, "Yes," "What?" "Yes," "To What?" "To marrying you, you stupid idiot!" "Really?" "Yes, this not like the hospital can stop us, you aren't officially my teacher right now." John smiled at her, he stood up and pulled her up at the same time and passionately kissed her.  

End of part One…


	2. Part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Behind Closed Doors, part two, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Authors Note: This fiction places during summer of 1999 when officially Lucy is not a medical student as she is one her summer holidays.**

August 1999,

John and Lucy were helping each other carry the boxes from the back of the van they hired to their new apartment, they had got together. They would of never imaged they would been moving in together and getting married this time next week, then they first met each other, nearly a year ago. They both had agreed they wouldn't tell any of their friends or people who worked at the hospital they were married until after she had graduated. They had decided to tell people they moved apartments, but not to the fact they were living together. So they would not tell people at the hospital exactly where they lived in case they have some unannounced visitors.

Of course they had told their families, and explained what a delicate situation they would be in and that they couldn't be persuade that it was a mistake to get married. But fortunately their families accepted the marriage well once they were over the initial shock of it. John's parents insisted on a big wedding, which John and Lucy accepted, but explain to their families again not to expect their friends to be coming from the hospital.   

Once everything was unloaded of the van, John and Lucy dropped on the couch from exhaustion. "God, I always forgot how tiring moving was," said John. "I remember it like yesterday, oh stupid me of course I would, I only moved into my old apartment just over 2 months ago." Lucy joked to John and he smiled at her. "Like I said I could of moved into your apartment Luce." "And like I said not a possibility!" "You always said you was going to explain why, but we never got around to it." Lucy turned to John and she expressed a dirty look, "That's because we always got distracted." "Oh yeah," he said with a cheekily grin on his face. "So why couldn't we?" "Because just before you proposed, Carol, Chuni and Haleh had came round to look at my new apartment. Meaning after that…" "Everyone would know where you lived! I got it." John started to laugh, "God I'm glad they still weren't there when I arrived." "So are we going to put everything in its place now or later." "It probably be better if we do did it now Luce."

They were surprised how quickly they had actually unpacked everything, they both thought it would take them until they got married but it only took the weekend! "God, I wish I didn't have to go to work today!" "You have to, they got suspicious when you said you had to take two weeks off next week. I'm just glad I didn't have to work at the hospital during the summer. Just image how suspicious that would look with both of us with the same weeks off!" "Yeah, oh can't I just call in sick?" "John!!" "Okay I go." He got off the chair and walked over to the coats and put his on, "I get off at 8pm, so it there's no emergencies I be home about 8.30pm." "Okay honey." Lucy got up and ran over to John and kissed him goodbye.

John walked up to the reception desk of the ER, and cheerfully said, "Good morning everyone!" and they replied, "Morning carter." All looking suspiciously at him, he signed in and walked towards the lounge, not realising how they were looking at him. The nurses on the desk all suddenly gathered around, once John was out of sight in the lounge. "Okay, that's just over two months now his been in is mood." Chuni said to Malik, Josh and Haleh. Carol over heard what they said as she approached the desk. "Who you talking about?" She said being captivate about what she heard, "carter" Haleh answered. "What about him?" Malik answered Carol next question, "haven't you noticed how much more cheerful Carter's been since, well since Lucy left for the summer." Carol nodded, John was always cheering before but how he had been over the pass few months was way over the top for John. "That's it Lucy?" "Explained please because you lost me." Josh said, "Lucy left for holidays, now his more cheerful because there's no more med student to watch out for!" Chuni said please with herself, thinking she got why he was so cheerful. Carol started shaking her head, "I don't that's it, you remember the first day Lucy went on her holiday, and he was absolutely miserable and distracted." They all nodded at Carol, "And what was the only thing missing from day the day before, when he was his normal self." "Lucy" Malik shouted. "Exactly so it's not because of Lucy not being here, it's more like his acting…" Carol all the sudden went quiet a buzzard though went though her mind. He was in love, and if he was missing Lucy on her first day off for months and was extremely distracted could it be he was in love with Lucy. After all they did kiss in exam 6 a few months before, if he realised he loved her and wasn't seeing her everyday he be miserable. Oh god that's it his in love with Lucy, and their having a secret relationship. God I'm good! "Earth to Carol, Earth to carol!" "What?" "You stopped in med sentence, what's he acting like?" Chuni asked, "Like his in love!" They all looked at each other, "then it's your job to find out!" "Why mine?" Carol question. "Because it's your theory and it does add up, he is acting like his in love!" Haleh finally said. "Okay!" "So any ideas with who Carol?" Josh asked Carol didn't want to lie, but she knew it would be for the best. "Not a clue!" She said and headed towards the lounge.  

"morning John!" "Morning Carol." "So tell me are you in love with Lucy?" John was differently taken back by the question and it showed. "What?" he said trying to sound affended and shocked by the question, but Carol instantly noticed what he was trying to pull off. "John it's no use on me, to sound shocked by the question, you may convince other people but you should know me well enough it doesn't work on me." "No Carol of course not she my med student." "Was your med student and plus your lying." John knew he couldn't hind it from Carol now, she knew he was lying; he had never been able to be lie well. "So how long have you two been together?" "Just over two months." He said in a defected tone, "Don't worry you know I can keep a secret." "I know!" "So you be keeping it a secret until she graduates right." John nodded, but Carol knew she was missing something. "John, what haven't you told me?" "Nothing!" He said sharply and quickly, "John you're lying, and if you don't tell me I'll never help you again." Dave walked though the door as carol said the last sentence. "Oh Carter don't you know never lie to a women, especially a pregnant women!" "Dave, get out!" carol snapped at Dave, "okay just get myself a coffee!" He poured his coffee and was out of the door before you could say emergency. "John!!" "Okay there is but I will have to talk to Lucy!" "No now!" "She won't like it and I will be guessing you won't too! Once I tell you, promise me now you won't say a thing especially to Weaver and Greene." "I promise now tell me!" John took a deep breathe in he knew he was going to regret is then he got home tonight. "We are getting married next weekend." Carol was shocked, then it sunk in and she shouted at the top of her voice. "YOU ARE WHAT!!!" 

Everyone on the ER reception desk turned towards the direction of Carol's voice from the lounge. "Obviously he said something that shocked her!" Chuni said getting curios of what was happening in the lounge. "Maybe someone could innocently go into the lounge to get something and see what their saying." "Won't work," Dave said immediately. "How come?" "A minute ago I went to get a coffee, and Carol bit my head off when I said to Carter it was no good lying to a pregnant women." "Did you hear what he was lying about?" "No, I only heard Carol say, 'John your lying and if you don't tell me I'll never help you again." "Must have been about who his in love with?" "What?" "Yeah Dave that's the whole reason she went in there in the first place."

"carol, can you shout any louder I don't think the people in the next state heard you!" The information John told her sunk in more, and she started to become a little bit happy for John and Lucy, but she still had her concerns. "Don't you think your rushing things?" "No," "Then I'm happy for you both!" "Really, so can you do me a favour, please explain all of this to Lucy she'll kill me when I get home." "Sure, I have her new number there!" "Um, Carol that's her old number, you know I said I needed this weekend off to move, well we sort of moved in together! And now you can be the only one who knows this!" "Oh I know, give me the number!" John was starting to walk out of the lounge when Carol stopped him. "John congratulations, ad plus don't be so cheerful, most people think your in love from you being more cheerful, most people know how you have been acting your in love, but they don't to who." "You guessed?" "Yeah but I know you to well, I know the signs you give out then your in love and can tell who to by the way you act, others can't." 

"He did what?" "Now Lucy calm down, it's my fault when I asked him weather he was in love with you or not? He said he wasn't, but as you know I can tell when he lies. I near enough forced it out of him. I promise I won't tell anyone!" "Carol, you want to come over for dinner, and we can give you the tour!" "Love too, so are you still mad with John?" "No, I know how stubborn you can be! Oh and of course you are coming to the wedding aren't you? "I wouldn't miss it!!"

End of part Two…


	3. part three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.  
  
1 Behind Closed Doors, part three, story about Carter and Lucy.  
  
Written By Louise Mills.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This fiction places during summer of 1999 when officially  
Lucy is not a medical student as she is one her summer holidays.  
  
  
Carol had been glad she found out about John and Lucy. She was so up for edding, it always raised her spirits, and with her pregnant ad alone since  
Doug left, she hadn't had days when her spirits were raised. Carol waoing to make sure she didn't tell anyone at the hospital as she thought  
John and Lucy were perfect for each other. The only problem was John was  
Lucy teacher and it was absolutely forbidden for students and teachers tate, let alone get married. They were going to inform people that thospital they were married after she graduated but that was still a wholear away. Lucy had asked Carol to be her maid of honour, once she founut Carol knew about her and John. Lucy was actually glad at least onerson at the hospital knew about them. Of course she was mad with John airst when he had told Carol about them two, but that didn't last long, ahe could never stay mad with John, as she was truly madly deeply in lovith him.  
  
It was now 4 hours until the wedding and Carol and Lucy made there way the hairdressers. John's parents had insisted on getting the best foverything, including the hairdressers. Carol and Lucy walked though thoors of the hairdressers and they both though they walked into anotheorld. Everything in the hairdressers looked extremely expensive, they werlad they had dressed up to get their hair done. Because if they turned un jeans and T-shirts, like what they were dressed in before coming out,  
they probably would of be told to left and never come back. But John haold them they couldn't wear what they were, and should change, hxplained they would understand once they got there, and he was right.  
"Well, if this is what it's like to live in the Carter family, I thinaybe I will somehow try and become part of John's family." Said Carol in hisper, teasing Lucy. Lucy was smiling, not moving her lips when she said,  
"carol stop it, and there comes John's mother and grandmother." Caroooked in the direction Lucy was, and immediately started smiling. "Lucy,  
its great you're here, you didn't have any problems finding the place diou?" "No, Mrs Carter I didn't, and I would like you to meet my friend  
Carol Hathaway. She's going to be my maid of honour. Carol this is John'other Emma, and his grandmother Millicent." "Nice to meet you Carol,"  
John's mother said politely. "Nice to see you again Carol, it's been a lonime." Millicent said. "That it has!" "Oh I didn't know you two meeefore." "Yes we have Lucy, Mrs Carter is the person who funds the clinit the hospital." "Of course I knew that it just slipped my mind." "well I  
couldn't blame you, you have other things on your mind right now, like thedding." "Well we better get you two in some chairs and get this daoving. And we can continue talking while having our hair done." Said Emma.  
Emma and Millicent showed Carol and Lucy though to a private room at thack of the hairdressers. Which contained chairs facing each other in ircle; they were told this was, so group bookings could talk to each othehile having their hair done.  
  
After they finished at the hairdressers, Emma had suggested they get somunch before the wedding. But Lucy had told her she wasn't feeling up tt, and could they go back to the house and get ready. Emma, Millicent and  
Carol had all agreed with her, Emma wasn't really hungry when she asked,  
only suggested just in case anyone else fancied lunch.  
  
They were going to get ready at John grandparents house, even thou she saw  
John this morning she didn't think it was right for the groom to see hiride in her dress before the wedding. So she asked if it was okay to geeady at the Carter's house and they gratefully said yes, and believed Lucas right for the groom not seeing the bride in her dress. Carol, Emma and  
Millicent were dressed and ready to go, now they were helping Lucy into heress. The dress was made from Japanese silk, which made of a tight bodesn the top and the bottom of the dress came out a little, and touched thloor. The back of the dress was about 1 metre longer then the front anhe material trailed behind her in a fan design. And the vain was as lons the back of the dress, which was connected to a hair clip which waesigned with pearls and white plastic flowers. Then Lucy turned around tace the others, they all said "wow," that the same time. Carol thought  
Lucy was the most beautiful bride she had ever seen, shame that people ahe hospital couldn't see what she looked like. The staff at the ER hatarted a pool on John and Lucy, and someone bet that one day they woulet married. Well that person would never know they won until a year aftehe wedding. They will never know how Lucy looked until it was announcehey were married next year. They would only see from pictures, anometimes pictures don't do justice and Carol knew this would be one ohose occasions.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and it slowly opened and standing there ihe doorway was Lucy's grandfather, looking like he was about to starrying from happiness. "You look absolutely stunning my dear!" "Thank yorandfather." "So are you ready to become Mrs John Carter?" She noddexcitingly towards her grandfather. "Well the car is here if you wish to?" Millicent spoke before Lucy could answer him. "Wait a few morinutes, me and Emma will go now, you three can leave after us, we wouldn'ant to be beaten to the church by the bride now would we!" Emma and  
Millicent left and Lucy asked her grandfather something, "There's mother?"  
"She went on a head she didn't want to start crying, before she got to thhurch." "I see, Carol do you think John will like how I look?" Carol shooer head and smiled at Lucy, "Oh Lucy, John thinks you look stunning icrubs. Now just image how stunning you look in that beautiful dress." Lucmiled back at Carol, "I suppose." "Ready to go now ladies? I think wiven Emma and Millicent a good head start." They both nodded to Lucy'randfather.  
  
Lucy, her grandfather and Carol were waiting patiently in the lobby of thhurch waiting for the wedding march to start. "God, I can't believe I'arrying my teacher?" Carol laughed, "Well no one was as shocked as I was!"  
The wedding march starts and Carol and Lucy hugged, "Good Luck Lucy in hort time you will be Mrs Lucy Carter, how you feel?" "Nervous!" Caromiles back, "There's no need to be nervous, so lets get this weddinoing!" Carol walks out into the aisle, shortly followed by Lucy and herandfather.  
  
John stares up the aisle looking at Lucy; he couldn't believe how beautifuhe looked. As she was walking it seemed like it was only them two in thhurch and no one else matter? Lucy arrives at the alter and stands next to  
John and the priest starts talking, "You gives this women in marriage?" "I  
do," her grandfather answer, then sits down and takes his place next to hiaughter, who was already crying. "We are joined here today to witness thoyous union of John Truman Carter and Lucy Anne Knight, if any one knowf any reason why these two should not wed speck now or forever hold youeace." The church is ad silent as it could get except for a few sobs froeople crying, "John Truman Carter do you take this women Lucy Anne Knigho be your lawfully wedded wife," "I do!" "Lucy Anne Knight do you takhis man John Truman Carter to be your lawfully wedded husband," "I do!"  
"Do you have the rings?" John's best man hands the rings to the priest.  
"Now John speck after me, with this ring I take Lucy Anne Knight to be mife in sickness and in health to death do us part." John re-sights hiows. "Now Lucy speck after me, with this ring I take John Truman Carter te my husband in sickness and in health to death do us part." Lucy re-  
sights her vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss thride." Lucy faces John and John slowly lefts up the vain over Lucy heand they kiss each other sweetly. They turned round to face thongregation and music started and hand in hand they walked down the aisls husband and wife.  
  
End of part Three… 


	4. part four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters Louise Mills Louise Mills 2 195 2001-07-25T20:43:00Z 2001-07-25T20:43:00Z 5 1411 8047 mills 67 16 9882 9.2720 4.5 pt 2 2 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Behind Closed Doors, part four, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Authors Note: This fiction places during summer of 1999 when officially Lucy is not a medical student as she is one her summer holidays.**

Carol knocked on John and Lucy's door she had been looking forward for this day, since they left for their honeymoon. She wanted to know every detail of their honeymoon, John opened the door, "Carol, come in, we thought you would be there sooner?" "I would have been, but I thought you would be jet legged." Lucy came up and greeted Carol. "If you mean being tried we were, but we haven't been able to get to bed because of all his relatives always phoning. So we decided to stay up and get to bed round about 11pm tonight, that way we won't get jet legged at all." "If you put it that way sounds like a very good idea." John and Lucy showed Carol into the living room, and offered her a cup of coffee. "So you got pictures yet?" "Yeah!" said Lucy, and she jumped out of her chair and went into the kitchen where the pictures were. She walked back over to John and Carol and handed Carol the pictures. Carol flicked though them, "Of course in the first week, all we did was lay in bed or on the beach," Lucy said with a cheeky grin. "I bet you did, so you manage to do more then just stay in bed?" John chuckled at carols remark. "Yeah they had great facilities there! Especially for scuba driving." "Of course it took all of our time there for John to get me to try to dive." "Why?" "Because I get claustrophobia very easily, but I did really enjoy it, once I got my mind to think I was in a big open field. And wished I manage to go diving more then just once." "So that's all you did, sun yourselves, go diving and having sex." "Yeah mostly, and played some tennis at which I beat John every time." "She said she never played before." John said with a sourer expression. Carol and Lucy laughed together at John. "His a really bad sport, when he doesn't win!" "I bet he is!" John glared at Carol and Lucy to make them stop teasing him. He didn't like the John bashing conversion so he changed the subject. "So Carol did you get the schedule for when I'm next on?" Lucy looked at John with a expression telling him, 'Don't you dare, start talking about work.' John ignored Lucy's look and insisted on Carol to tell him. "Yeah, here!" Carol handed over a piece of paper with the shifts he was going to be working. John looked at the piece of paper and groaned. "What?" asked Lucy, "Kerry's has put me on the late shift all this week!" "Oh!" "What? You two what to carry on what you mostly did on your honeymoon?" Carol said wickedly.  John and Lucy just smirked at each other. "What that obvious." John finally said. "Lucy, do you know when you're back at work yet?" "No, but I think it will be in the next few weeks! But don't worry I'm sure John will find out for me!"

A few days later,

John and carol were both on the late shift together and had just finished with a difficult trauma. They walked over to the deserted lounge and both dropped down onto the couch. "So manage to ask when Lucy back to work?" "No, I don't know how it would look." "Don't worry just make an excuse why your asking." He turned his head and looked at Carol. "Like what?" "Say she's gone on holiday and she wanted you find out for her, and to left her a message on her phone! It's simple as that!" "Yeah I suppose." They both stared into thin air for a minute to take in the moment of peace and quiet. "I'm going to the cafetia Carol want anything?" "Your asking a pregnant women with twins if she wants anything to eat?" John put his hands up in defence, "Okay stupid question so what you want?" John got out a note pad and pen from his lab coat at ready to take her order and Carol laughed. "Um, let me see, I fancy some chocolate ice cream, a sandwich with cheese and banana, and I finish that off with some pizza." "This that all my lady?" She hit him on the shoulder as he got up from the couch for making the last remark, and he chuckled as he walked away. 

When John came back Carol was sitting up at the table with a place, knife and folk set out on the table. And when he opened the bags with her order she started rubbing her hands together and licking her lips. He couldn't help but laugh, "Oh god, I hope Lucy isn't as funny as you, when we have children." "So you're thinking of starting a family?" she asked as she stuffed her face. "We have talked about it, but not for a few more years. God we wouldn't want her to get pregnant anytime soon do we?" Carol shook her head, "Just image how that would look, Lucy having to tell people she was pregnant. And then people asking her who the father was?" "Suspicious, and not what you want if you're going to keep it a secret about you and Lucy being married. But remember a pregnancy always comes at the worst times, so you two better be double careful!" Don't worry we are! We use double protection!" Carol nodded, "That's good to know!" John started to walk out of the lounge, "where you going?" "To see weaver about Lucy's shifts," "Good idea." Then she stuffed ¼ of the pizza in her mouth, and John laughed again.

Weaver was doing some paperwork at the reception desk when Carter approached, "Dr Weaver." "Yes, carter." "Do you know when Lucy starting at the hospital again?" Dr weaver looked up at Carter. "Why do you want to know?" "Lucy wanted me to find out for her she was at the airport when she remember she forgotten to phone about her shifts. So she left me a message for me to find out for her." "I see, hang on I just get the schedule!" She shuffled though some of the papers she was working on. "Next Wednesday at…8am and then Thursday and Friday starting at 12pm. She will be back by next Wednesday?" "Yeah, I think she gets back on Saturday?" Dr weaver looked back at Carter, there was something in the tome of his voice, that made her think he wasn't telling her the truth about Lucy being on holiday. "Carter, you are telling me the truth, that Lucy being on holiday aren't you?" "Of course I am!"  There it was again, she knew now he lied to her. She knew Lucy and Carter liked each other; there had always been chemistry between Lucy and Carter. She knew when Carter lied; it was because Lucy and him were in a relationship. When Lucy comes back next week she would be Carter's student again, but she couldn't ruin what ever relationship they had formed over the summer by insisting Carter still to be her teacher. So she decided she would resign Lucy to another resident, and would tell Carter at the end of his shift. 

It was the end of John and Carol's shift and for the last 3 hours there had been trauma after trauma after trauma. "John could I ask a favour of you and Lucy?" "Of course what is it?" "You think I could stay at yours in the guest bedroom. I haven't been feeling that good lately, and I feel better if I was under the roof with a brilliant doctor and soon be doctor." "Of course, I sure it be okay I just phone the other half and see if its okay." "Thanks!" John picked up the phone when Dr Weaver approached, "Carter I need to talk to you." "Sure!" "Alone," "It's okay you can speck in front of Carol." "Okay if your sure, I realised earlier you lied to me about Lucy being on holiday, and that you are really in a relationship with Lucy." John and Carol looked at each other dreading of what was abut to be said. Dr Weaver looked at the way Carol and John had reacted to what she said, she realised then Carol knew about John and Lucy. "Obviously carol you already know! I don't like the fact you hind it from me Carter, but I do understand. I don't see of any good it would do if I stopped you seeing each other. So I have decided to resign Lucy to another resident when she comes back next week." Dr Weaver walked away and left a stunned John and Carol. "Was that really Kerry Weaver because it didn't seem like it." Carol said, "Yeah maybe an alien took over her body!" "John!" "What it's the only explanation." Carol glared at John. "Obviously Weaver can be nice when she wants to be." John suddenly realised the meaning of what Weaver said, "Do you know what is means?" Carol shook her head, "Me and Lucy don't have to keep our relationship a secret!!" "Oh yeah, sounds like a good reason to celebrate! We can pick up some wine before going back to yours." "Yeah sounds great, oh but I better phone Lucy about you staying." "Let me phone John!" "Okay I go get our stuff out of the lounge." John walked off towards the lounge and Carol picked up the phone.

"Lucy Carter!" "Hey sounds great Luc, getting use to calling yourself Carter." "Yeah but if your in the ER keep quiet. I just have to remember not to sign and say my name as being Carter." "Well I'm sure your get use to it, I need to ask a favour, I have already asked John, and his okay about it, but he said I should ask you?" "Sure what is it?" "Could I stay tonight I don't like being in a big empty house alone right now." "Sure you can." "Thanks, John here's I better go, were picking something up from my house first." "Sure say hi to John for me!" "Tell him yourself when we get to yours." "I can't by then I be saying goodnight." "I'm sure you will." "Now Carol, were going to have you as guest you don't think we do anything like that, do you?" "Do what? Oh you mean have sex. Of course not!" John grabbed the phone from Carol; shocked to her and Lucy discuss their sex life. "Hi honey, now we be home in about an hour after taking Carol to hers then picking something up for breakfast, okay." "Sure, see you then." "Okay bye, I love you!" "Yeah Bye, Love you too!" They both hanged up the phones.

End of part four…


	5. part five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters Louise Mills Louise Mills 2 35 2001-07-25T20:44:00Z 2001-07-25T20:44:00Z 3 670 3822 mills 31 7 4693 9.2720 4.5 pt 2 2 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Behind Closed Doors, part five, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Authors Note: This fiction places during summer of 1999 when officially Lucy is not a medical student as she is one her summer holidays.**

John picked up a bottle of the most expensive wine in the store. He had got 12 red roses and bagels for breakfast; he quickly paid for the wine, for Carol was waiting in the car. 

John ran to the car opened his door and passed the shopping to Carol, he got into the car, fasten his seat beat and drove off. 

"How you going to tell Lucy, that you two don't have to keep your marriage a secret anymore?" "To be honest I have no idea." "Knowing you John, you probably start jumping up and down and just brunt out what Weaver said." John laughed and said, "You are probably right." Carol then started laughing with John. 

Lucy heard John's key in the door and she immediately got up from the couch and greeted him and Carol. "Hello darling, Hi Carol." Lucy noticed John was holding a branch of roses and questions him, "what are those for?" "We have some great news!" "Really, what is it?" "You have to wait!" "Until then?" "When breakfast is ready." "Oh why until then you have me all excited now and I have to wait!" "Yes." Carol smiled at John and Lucy they always seemed to be teasing each other and it assumed her. "Okay you two, stop it! Come on Lucy we prepare breakfast then you can find out!" "Fine!" Lucy and Carol made their way to the kitchen and prepared the bagels, Carol and John brought earlier. 

Once they were settle down at the table and not a word wasn't spoken about the news John and Carol had to tell Lucy, Lucy started to get impatient and it showed by the way she tapped her fingers against the table. And John and Carol just smiled at her, watching Lucy's reaction to the delay of telling her was assuming. 

"Okay John carter out with it!" Lucy demanded. John picked up the drink, which was in front of him and raised the glass in the air. "I would like to make a toast to my darling wife who has been so patient with me for the last half an hour." Carol raised her glass as well, knowing all to well what John was about to say. Lucy thought John and Carol had gone crazy, but she followed their example and raised her glass. John turned to Lucy and stared straight into her eyes. "Now Lucy I am ready to tell you the news we have just received that you have patiently waited for." Lucy's face turned to a look saying, 'So get on with it then stop delaying.' John Noticed the look and he couldn't resist not telling her any longer. 

"Weaver today said you won't be my med student, when you come back to work. She realised I lied to her earlier about you being on holiday, and that you wanted me to find out when you start work again. Of course she didn't tell me that until after our shift, she realised we were in a relationship together, but not married might I add. But she will when we tell her tomorrow, now that you aren't my med student anymore I see no reason to keep our marriage a secret do you?" Lucy shook her head to happy to answer.

"So when do you want to come in tomorrow so we san tell Kerry were married?" John asked Lucy, "I don't know, how about I walk you into work and we give a little display." Carol laughed, "Now that sounds like something I wouldn't miss, I'm glad I'm on the same shift as John tomorrow." They all laughed and John leaned over and kissed Lucy. 

"Well dear now that we have finished breakfast I think me and Carol should get some sleep." Carol yawned, "That would be a good idea." "Sure I just put some clean sheet on the bed in the spare room for Carol. Then I will join you, as I didn't get much sleep last night myself." "What miss John to much!" Carol chuckled, "Yes I did!" Lucy said with a big grin. 

Lucy walked into her and John's room after finishing the room for Carol and slowly got undressed. She sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed her shoulders, which ached from the lack of sleep. John stared at Lucy the whole time, and he slowly sat up in bed and moved towards her, he placed his warm hands on her shoulders and started rubbing. "Hmm, that feels mice!" John stopped after a few minutes and then kissed her gentle on the neck. 

"Come on Luce, let's get some sleep and you feel better in a few hours." "Okay I will in a minute I need to go to the bathroom first." Lucy came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed and climbed in. Once Lucy had settle into a comfortable position, John securely wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep. 


	6. part six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters Louise Mills Louise Mills 3 85 2001-08-30T21:39:00Z 2001-08-30T23:04:00Z 3 1225 6987 mills 58 13 8580 9.2720 4.5 pt 2 2 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Behind Closed Doors, part six, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Authors Note: This fiction places during summer of 1999 when officially Lucy is not a medical student as she is one her summer holidays.**

**Also note this story contains the certificate rating of 12 in Great Britain and PG13 in America.**

Lucy woke up and walked into the kitchen and yawned. She opened the freezer door to see what John and her had to cook for dinner. Lucy got out some chicken and set it on the side to defrost. She walked across the kitchen and switched the coffee machine on. 

She stared at the machine wishing it to go faster, it seemed like hours before enough coffee was produced for three cups. She picked up the cups and walked into the spare room where Carol was sleeping.

"Carol, Carol?" She whispers. "Umm!" "Coffee!" Carol opened her eyes and just stared at Lucy for a while, confused. She had forgotten she was at John's and Lucy's. "Oh thanks Lucy, what time is it?" "Just after 6pm." "Oh god, 8 hours sleep, I think that's the most sleep I have had in years." Lucy chuckled. "I just be waking John, see you in a minute."

Lucy walked into her and John's room and set the cups down. She walked up to the bed and stared down at John laid peacefully in bed. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew if her got to much sleep, he got moody. She slowly climbed on the bed and started to jump up and down and couldn't stop laughing. 

John started to groan it was obvious to him someone was trying to wake him, but his mind wonder how? 'Because it feels like I'm in an earthquake, oh my god an earthquake…okay slow down, can't be an earthquake were in Chicago.'

John groaned more and started to move his arms trying to get Lucy to stop jumping. Lucy was getting tried from jumping so she stopped, and fell down on the bed next to John. John was now awake but he still had his eyes closed. An out of breath Lucy was startled when John wrapped his arms round her, she didn't think she had managed to wake him up.

"Why did you do that?" John asked Lucy in a sleepy voice, "Maybe because its time to get up, and jumping on the bed seemed like a fun way to wake you." "For you or me?" "What do you think?" "For you." They both smiled and laughed and at the same time they rose in the bed to a sitting position. 

"So we better get up and entertain, last time I checked we had our first real guest, that is of course not including family." "Yeah well I need to start dinner and you can entertain our guest." "Sounds okay to me." John said as he placed his arms behind his neck and fell back down to a laying position.

*************

They all had finished dinner and getting ready before they headed towards the hospital. "Oh John don't forget the pictures, I'm sure Kerry would like to see them." Lucy shouted to him from the front door. "Which ones wedding or honeymoon?" 

"Bring Both!"

*************

John, Lucy and Carol walked though the doors and Jerry greeted them. "Carter, Carol, your in early. Lucy it's a surprise to see you, John said you were on holiday yesterday to Weaver." "I came back early realising I had something to do before I started working again." "Well you must have gone somewhere nice to get a tan like that!" "Yes I did!" Jerry had expected a more in depth answer from Lucy; it wasn't like her to cut her answers short.

"Well Jerry sorry to break up your conversion, but Lucy and I need to speck to Kerry. Do you know where she is?" Jerry looked at them carefully; he had gut feeling that there something going on. They rarely asked to see Kerry together when they are both working together. But here they were asking for Kerry in the their spare time, and one of them was still on holiday. "Yeah she's in curtain area 3." "Thanks!" They both said at the same time, and walked towards curtain area 3. That's when Jerry noticed they were holding hands.

Jerry looked over at Carol, who didn't seem to be shocked to she them like that together. "Carter and Lucy are dating?" Carol considered Jerry's question she needed to answer carefully, and not let on John and Lucy were married until they perform their little show down. When Lucy left to go home. "Umm, yes and no!" "What's that suppose to mean?" A wicked smile came across Carol's face, "Well Jerry, that's for me to know and you to find out?"

*************

Kerry just stared at John and Lucy, 'did she just hear them right. Not only had they starting seeing each other during the summer, they had got married.' Once Kerry got over the shocked she grinned, and John was confused.

"Your not angry at us?" "A little but what the hell can I do about it. Hospital states no romantic involvement while on an assignment. Of you both are defiantly not assigned to each other, because Lucy's not at university right now. Of course Donald maybe a little angrier, but he get over it. When he see how much in love you two are, and that it doesn't affect you two working in the same department. It won't will it?" "Don't worry Kerry me and John have discussed is, totally professional at work, except for breaks and lunches." "Well that sound reasonable, so tomorrow John why don't you bring in the photos."

"Your wish is my command." He picked up a carrier bag and handed it to Kerry. "Our Wedding and Honeymoon pictures, but we're still waiting for the professional pictures. So the Wedding pictures are only the ones friends and family have gave to us," explained John. 

Once Kerry finished looking though the pictures she was crying, "Oh if these pictures are nothing compared to the professional ones you be very lucking. These pictures are great, you two look glorious, don't think I've seen so many pictures who you can tell the couple are deeply in love." 

*************

John walked Lucy to the double doors of the ER and she turned to look at him, "So see you about 9am, oh and tell Carol she can stay as long as she wants." John slowly started to move his hands up her arms. "Don't worry Luce I will." His hands were now on her shoulders and Lucy quietly moaned as he slowly rubbed his thumbs along her bare shoulders. She felt like jumping at him and not care they were in the ER; of course they had planned to kiss as they said goodbye. But she never knew she could be so aroused, by one touch, because she knew she was being watched. 

Lucy moved her arms around his neck and started to stoke the back of his neck and play with his hair. John closed his eyes, trying his best not to wither by her touch. Then they both stared deeply in each other's eyes and they both pulled each other at the same time, and their lips touched with great passion. 

All the people at the desk went quiet, then slowly the silence became infectious as the patents in the chairs turned and were stunned by the passion they saw.

Chuni walked out of the exam one and stood in front of Jerry and blocked his view, he quickly stood up so he can't miss a thing. "Why are you quiet? What are you looking at?" Jerry couldn't answer Chuni for some reason he voice didn't work, he jut pointed in the direction he was staring in. 

Chuni turned and saw what they were starring at she was stunned but she didn't go quiet; all she did was shrieked at the sight of John and Lucy kissing.

They pulled apart and glanced over at the reception desk, they managed to shock them, but then realised not just the staff but also the patients. Because you only could hear mobiles phones ringing, and no one answering them, and the sound of Chuni Shrieking. 

They walked up to the desk and smiled at Carol, "I know you don't want another shook guys but unfortunately it's unavoidable." John took a deep breath in and the others were bracing themselves for what John had to say.

"Well from about a month ago, Lucy is no longer known as Knight." They all looked confused and Lucy stepped in to finish the sentence. "Because I am now officially known as Carter." And dead silence filled the air again, and then you heard the sound of someone falling to the floor after her had fainted and Chuni started shrieking again.

Well that's the end of the Behind Closed doors series… Unless you wish to read more into the relationship. Please send feed back to erfanfiction@hotmail.com  


	7. part seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters.**

Behind Closed Doors, part seven, story about Carter and Lucy. 

**Written By Louise Mills. **

**Authors Note: By popular demand I have extended this series This fiction places during summer of 1999 when officially Lucy is not a medical student as she is one her summer holidays. **

**Also note this story contains the certificate rating of 15 in Great Britain and PG13 in America.**

John, Lucy and Carol started to laugh the shrieking coming from Chuni and the rest of the hospital quiet was very hilarious. "Okay, I better get home, Carol you can stay as long as you want. Its nice to have another female in the house." "Thanks Lucy, I'm defiantly taking you up on that offer." Lucy turned to John and lightly kissed him again. "See you in the morning." "Yeah." John answered her, as he watched her leave, he never wanted to stop looking at her. 

Once Lucy was gone he turned round to face the other doctors and nurses, who had started to came out of the shock, and John smiled. "Well let's get to work!" He said why rubbing his hands together just before picking up a chart, he looked at the name and walked to chairs, "Mrs Manson!"

****** 

Two Hours Later,

"Look Donald I know your upset, but they are happy, and they really deserve to be happy. Look the Hospital won't get a bad reputation because he married his med student. Because they way I see it is that Lucy was on holiday meaning not a med student at the time. They realised they loved each other and didn't want to spend anther year apart until they were together. Lucy just happens to come back from holiday married and that her husband happens to work as a doctor at this hospital."

Donald consider what Kerry said, he had noticed the tension between Dr Carter and Miss Knight last year and deep down he was very happy for them, but he couldn't get the feeling away that he should be mad. "Okay I know what you're saying, but Dr Carter and Miss Knight are assign to each other?" "Are they?" "Their not?" Kerry shook her head. "She's been reassigned to the new resident starting next week." 

Donald started to smile, "Kerry you think of everything!" "I know!" "So where this he happy coupe I like to give them my congratulations." "Well Mrs Carter has gone home, and Doctor Carter is working." Donald smiled again and started shaking his head with a slight laugh in his voice he said, "It's hard to mage Miss Knight, as Mrs Carter. It's weird to hear her referred as Mrs Carter."  

****** 

The nurses were starting to gather around the admin desk, "Okay who still shocked?" Chuni asked the gathering, "I think we all are Chuni, of course except for you Carol." "Yeah, but don't worry it only take you another day or so to get over the shock." "So when did you find out?" Carol looked at them and smiled, "Okay I tell you something but please don't take it against me for keeping it a secret. They didn't want anyone t know until they knew how Kerry and the other supervisors were going to act." Chuni stared at Carol, "carol I get the feeling you've known for a while!" "Well yes." "Okay, spilt it out?" "Okay I was Lucy's maid of honour." "YOU WERE WHAT?" "Now Chuni I asked you not to get angry because I kept quiet for them two." 

****** 

Lucy was laying in bed with her eyes wide open, she just couldn't get to sleep. Weird a few months ago she could fall asleep alone, but now she needed warm secure arms round her, before she fell asleep. Lucy threw back the covers with a big sigh, and slowly got off the bed. And she started t get dress, she couldn't stand being alone in the house, 'I just have to go where I would be alone.' She justified with herself, before she start to make her way to the hospital.

Lucy walked though the doors of the ER and walked towards admin, as she approached Jerry looked up and saw her, "Well Mrs John Carter I presume." Lucy smiled and closed the gap between her and Jerry. "Jerry I wonder if my husband is available, is he around?" "Yes he happens to be in the lounge micro waving Carol her snack/dinner." Lucy laughed, "Yes I suppose she does need to keep those two happy." Lucy said referring to Carol's unborn twins, "Yeah I know Carol's in the lounge every 20 minutes t get something t eat." Lucy laughed again, "Jerry relax she pregnant it's to be expected especially since she now eating for 3."

"Ah Mrs Carter, I thought you went home?" Lucy turned round and she was standing before Dr Anspaugh who was he chief of staff. "Dr Anspaugh… well I was I just got in, I couldn't stand being in the apartment alone." "I see… So is Dr Carter around?" "I think Jerry said he was in the lounge." "Thanks." "Dr Anspaugh are you going to be shouting at him?" Lucy asked in concern, "No why would I need to, Oh by the way Congratulations I hear are in order." Dr Anspaugh walked to the lounge and Lucy just stared, 'He wasn't mad, he actually said congratulations, meaning he be happy, oh my god.' Lucy thought and a immediate smile appeared.

A few minutes later Lucy was talking to the nurses about her wedding and honeymoon, that she didn't notice a figure came out of the lounge ad crept up behind her. Lucy shrieked and jumped from the surprise of hearing someone in a low seductive voice say, "Miss me," in her ear. 

The slight scare had made her chair unstable and chair started to fall and her along with it, but she never hit the floor instead the figure had caught her as she fell back. "Oh god Luce I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Lucy closed her eyes thankful that he had caught her, and she turned round in his embrace and placed her arms round his neck holding him tightly. "I know," She said loud, but then spoke softly, "you were trying to be seductive." Jhn grinned wickedly at her pulled her tighter in his embrace, "well maybe I can be more seductive when we get home?" He asked, "No can do, and remember we have s guest." John released Lucy and stared into her eyes, still with a wicked grin.

"Lucy if we ask Carol sometime and ask if she would like to go out for a while, she would be a heart beat." "John," Lucy asked suspiciously, "You've already asked her haven't you?" John's grim got wider, "So my darling wife, would you be free anytime tomorrow, oh I don't know between the hours of 4-6." "Well I don't know I would have to check my schedule." She said as she leaned into John and kissed him. 

"Oh guys, couldn't you get a room," Jerry said then pointer to the board, "Look there all free." Lucy and John looked at the board, then Jerry and then to each other and in union said, "We take exam 6," and started to walk away. Chuni smiled "Oh guys remember to lock the door, both of them." John turned around and said "And Jerry, can you put down on the board that there's a patient in exam 6, and put down its assigned to me, just in case someone wants use the room." "What name and what do I say's wrong??" "Put Mrs Knight, who's having a pelvic exam." Chuni, Haleh, Connie, Randy, and Jerry's mouths dropped and wolf whistle and shouts were heard from the other hospital staff. 

John started to run towards the exam room, while pulling his every red and embarrassed wife with him. 

End of Part Seven…


End file.
